


Cold Comfort

by EradiKate



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Ellana Lavellan doesn't understand Solas' sudden change of heart.  Cole tries to help.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/gifts).



_ “And I am sorry.  I distracted you from your duty.  It will never happen again.” _

 

Every time she caught sight of her reflection, Ellana recalled Solas’ words after he wrought the spell to remove her vallaslin.  It seemed only right that her own face would be a stranger now, with her heart and thoughts in such turmoil. She sighed as she kept climbing the stairs to the rookery, but was disappointed to realize that Leliana was not there.

 

Dorian waited for her in the library, but Ellana had no patience for gossip at the moment.  Instead she left the tower, hoping for an hour of quiet on Skyhold’s battlements.

 

A chill hung in the air and she drew her cloak around her, wishing she’d had the foresight to bring a flask of tea.  Solas hated tea. How he must hate her, the so-called Herald of Andraste, who recruited the Grey Wardens and saved the empress of Orlais.  He must think of her as having abandoned her kind.

 

“Beautiful, but not to be touched.  Like a distant star, something to long for but never attained by such as himself.  He does not understand his own feelings and so he will hurt hers.”

 

One moment she was alone, the next Cole was there, peering at her from under the odd floppy hat he wore.  “Cole,” Ellana greeted him, “we discussed this. I know you can’t help hearing our thoughts but those ought to be private.”

 

His shoulders slumped.  “I’m sorry. He’s hurting.  Watching you hurts him. Easier if you hate, he thinks.  I tried to help him but he wouldn’t see me. You’re different.  You’re bright but you always see and you don’t forget.”

 

Don’t cry, she told herself fiercely, winking away tears.  “I don’t think he wants your help, Cole. He didn’t want mine.”

 

“Lay your hatred upon his altar,” Cole murmured.  “The lone wolf doesn’t want love.”

 

“Rubbish,” Ellana snapped, crying in earnest now and trying to cover her embarrassment.  “He kissed me, told me I was beautiful. He found me in the Fade. Why would he do that, if not for love?”

 

“He doesn’t know.”  Cole’s voice grew quieter.  “He thought he knew what he wanted but now he only knows doubt.  He’s sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too, Cole.  If he ever listens, please tell him that.”

 

_ “I’m sorry, I should have ended this long before.  I never wanted to hurt you.” _


End file.
